


times flies but you're the pilot

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, POV Bellamy, art teacher!Clarke, ft Bellamy and Raven as best friends, mostly anyway, pretty much just fluff, single dad!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute, your new art teacher is <em>Clarke</em> Griffin?”</p><p>Gus paused to consider. “I think so?”</p><p>A huff of a surprised laugh escaped Bellamy. He hadn’t talked to Clarke since college.</p><p>(or, single parent x child's teacher AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	times flies but you're the pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came about because I had 40 free minutes between classes this morning and I really, really wanted to write dad!Bellamy with a son named Augustus. Title from "This = Love" by The Script.

“We have a new art teacher,” Gus said that night at dinner.

Bellamy only looked up long enough to smile encouragingly; he wanted to be supportive, he really did, but he was tired and this wasn’t actual news to him. After all, he’d known it was coming long before his son did. “I would assume so, since Uncle Lincoln’s on his honeymoon with Aunt Octavia.” But now his son was looking slightly disappointed, so Bellamy set down his fork to give Gus his full attention. “So what’s she like, buddy?” (He knew it was a woman, because both Lincoln and Octavia had been dropping unsubtle yet incomprehensible hints for a while.)

“Her name is Miss Griffin.” Gus beamed. “She’s really cool.”

“Yeah, I bet she is.” Lincoln had had a say in his stand-in, after all, and the man had good judgment. (Just look at the girl he’d chosen to marry.)

“She has really pretty blond hair and blue eyes, and I think she’s about Aunt Octavia’s height. Uncle Lincoln told us to be nice to her, because they’re old friends.”

“Wait a minute, your new art teacher is _Clarke_ Griffin?”

Gus paused to consider. “I think so?”

A huff of a surprised laugh escaped Bellamy. He hadn’t talked to Clarke since college. It wasn’t as though they’d had a huge knock-down drag-out fight — which was surprising in and of itself, considering how they met and the nature of their easy give-and-take friendship — more like drifted apart. She’d kept in touch with O and Lincoln, so he was aware of her life in a birthday e-card/Facebook updates kind of way; he knew that she’d spent the past couple of years seeing the world as she’d always planned, after breaking it off with her fiancé Finn. (In hindsight, he really should’ve seen that one coming — having been friends with Raven Reyes since middle school, it took Bellamy far too long to realize that the name wasn’t the commonality between Clarke’s boyfriend and Raven’s.)

As soon as Gus was tucked into bed, the first thing Bellamy did was call up Raven. (He chose her over his sister for two main reasons: one, his sister was _on her honeymoon_ and deserved a break from his emotional crises; two, when Raven inevitably made fun of him about Clarke, he could just as easily turn it around and tease her about Wick.)

“Hey, loser” was her affectionate greeting.

“Jerk,” he shot back.

“Bitch. So what’s up?”

“Clarke’s back in town.”

“No fucking way. What’s she up to?”

“Apparently she’s Gus’s new art teacher.”

“Huh.” Raven hesitated. “You know she was always good with kids — helped you raise Octavia and all.”

“No, I know, it’s just —”

When she cut him off, he could hear the amusement in her voice. “You’re still not over her.”

He huffed. “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. You —” She had to cut herself off, she was laughing so hard.

On the other end of the line, Bellamy scowled, but only out of principle (as if she could see him — old habits die hard and all that). He’d missed his best friend. “Hey, that reminds me. How’s Wick?”

“Nice try, Blake. I’ve still got better moves than you.”

“I take that to mean you’ve progressed to the _sex_ stage of your win-him-over plan.”

Raven sighed. “Yeah. God, why are all you men so dense?”

“Hey,” Bellamy protested mildly.

“Anyway, I gotta go. Wick’s coming over for a movie night.”

“Hey, sounds like more than _just sex_ to me.”

“Glad you think so, because I’m not sure he’s gotten the memo. Don’t stress about Clarke; you’ll figure it out. By which I mean you'll probably stew in your denial for a couple months, or maybe weeks, before she makes a move and you push her away because she caught you off guard. Then you have your boom-box-under-her-balcony, kissing-in-the-rain, huge-romantic-declaration-of-undying-love moment, and _bam,_ the two of you are a permanent thing to make the rest of us sick whenever we’re in the same room with you.”

“I — no — wait, what?”

He could practically see her smirk, even from across the country. “Call me again when you’ve finally got the girl, Blake. Or, well, when she gets the guy; you being you, I can already tell she’ll be doing all the work in this relationship.”

“Really, Reyes?”

“I would say _nice alliteration_ , but I doubt it was intentional _and_ you’ve been saying that since before we were even friends. Say hi to your sister for me when you call her up halfway through her honeymoon; we all know you’re going to. Later, Blake.” And she was gone.

Bellamy sighed. What on earth was he supposed to do now?

* * *

In the end, he couldn’t avoid her forever. The very next week, he arrived at school to pick up Gus and found his son chatting away eagerly to a blonde woman whose face he recognized more from Facebook than memory at this point. Then she looked up and saw him, and her face lit up.

“Bellamy! Hey.”

So at that point, what could he do but walk up and join them? “Hey, Clarke. It’s been a while.”

“I hear this fine young man is your son.” She smiled at Gus. “I should’ve guessed.”

“By the last name?” He arched a brow.

“Okay, point. But I mean, he looks just like you! And the way he talks sometimes —” She shook her head, still smiling. “I would say it feels like it’s been forever, but being in class with this guy is like going back to being in school with you. Not quite, since he’s got a style all his own, but, well.” She leaned in. “He’s even a baby nerd like Octavia once told me ten-year-old Bellamy was.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. Just like that, she was the Clarke he knew again. “Want to get coffee sometime?” He nudged Gus. “This one’s got soccer every Friday afternoon after school.”

“You didn’t tell me you played soccer.” Clarke smiled at Gus.

He beamed. “We have a game in two weeks! You should come watch!”

“Gus, slow down there. Clarke — Miss Griffin — doesn’t have to —”

“I’d love to,” she said, sounding downright _enthusiastic_ about the idea. “But I’ll have to check my schedule — I’m heading out to one of my mom’s social things at the end of the month.” She tossed Bellamy a look, and he was only half-surprised to find that they did still retain their ease of nonverbal communication. “She’s probably gonna be all over my case since I’m approaching thirty and still not married to one of her high-society bachelors. And then I’m showing up single again, and…”

“Dad could be your date,” Gus chimed in.

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly, then she recovered enough to smirk at Bellamy. “Just gonna take a shot in the dark here, but. . .Aunt Octavia?”

“Aunt Octavia,” Bellamy confirmed. “But seriously, if you need a date —”

“Actually, that would be awesome, if you really don’t mind.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. O and Lincoln will be back by then, and Gus loves staying with them.”

“Great!” Clarke’s phone buzzed, and she scrunched up her nose at the screen. “Wells is summoning me, citing best-friend privilege. But hey, let me give you my new number before I go.”

* * *

“You  _like_ her,” Gus was chanting during the car ride home.

“That’s enough, Augustus.” But Bellamy made eye contact in the rearview mirror so Gus could see that he was smiling.

* * *

When they came back from the wedding and were  _a thing_ , as Octavia put it — or  _that couple with public decency issues_ , as Raven put it when she and Wick visited at New Year’s — no one was more delighted than Gus. “I knew it,” he told everyone who would listen. “Auntie O,  _I_ did that!”

“Way to go, mini-Blake.” Octavia slapped him a high-five. “Achieved what twelve years and all the rest of us couldn’t do. However did you manage it?”

“I’m just that good,” Gus declared. And in that moment, he strongly reminded them of someone they knew very well — like father, like son and all that.

“Oh God,” Wick groaned. “It’s the second coming of young-and-cocky Bellamy Blake.”

“He never grew out of that phase,” Octavia pointed out. “Still cocky. Young, not so much.”

“So we’ll just have to wait and hope that the next one’s more like Clarke,” Raven teased, glancing across the room at the happy pair. Their PDA was somewhat tamed tonight — just holding hands, not making out against a wall like they’d been doing the past few months — but anyone looking at them could see how ridiculously happily-ever-after in love they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
